High voltage power systems, such as inductive output tubes (IOTs) and high voltage transformers, require effective heat dissipation to operate effectively. In many contemporary applications, an air-cooled heat dissipation system is used for transmitting heat away from various components of such systems. For example, an IOT system may use the flow of ambient air to dissipate the radiant thermal energy generated by the IOT. Air-cooled systems have a limited ability to cool IOT collectors, however, because of the limited heat capacity of gases. Furthermore, air flow has varying pressure and velocity, which can lead to unequal cooling of IOTs. Unequal cooling can then lead to the formation of hot spots, which may degrade the IOT collector(s) and result in failure of the IOT's vacuum integrity.
Another approach to cooling IOT systems includes the use of water-based fluids to remove thermal energy from the IOT. The use of water-based fluids as a cooling media requires careful engineering to prevent the water-based fluids from damaging electronic circuitry and the occurrence of electrolysis. In particular, water-based fluids must be continually purified to remove contaminants that may contribute to electrolysis and damage to electrical circuitry. Organic moieties may be added to water-based fluids to mitigate such damage; however, such organic solutions suffer from poor heat transfer capability and pyrolysis at high temperatures. Water-cooled systems also require periodic maintenance to maintain correct operation as water is a medium for the growth of living organisms, which can coat electrical components and interfere with efficient heat transfer.